New Marais
New Marais is the main setting of Infamous 2, based on New Orleans, Louisiana. Developers have stated that the city is much more diverse, populated, and dangerous compared to Empire City in the first game. Concept art showed sections with clock towers, a church, a swamp, a cemetery and an abandoned mansion. Cole states that four years before the game's events, he came to New Marais to practice his parkour, even Zeke having an attempt at it, due to the recent flooding and the police's leniency compared to other cities. The main enemies in this city are the Militia, a group of human purity enthusiasts who wish to eliminate all super-powered humans. They are led by Bertrand. Also, ordinary humans have began to transform into Corrupted; nightmarish, rabid creatures that attack Cole and the citizens alike, forming a pseudo-gang of their own. Later on within the game, the player will encounter the Vermaak 88, a South African private military firm that have been given Cryokinesis by Betrand's Transfer Device. Areas ﻿On the official website several areas and landmarks in-game were revealed. Ascension Parish "The oldest section of New Marais, Ascension Parish is also one of the most dangerous. Once the jewel of the city, Ascension is now overrun with drugs, gangs and crime." The Plantations "While many of New Marais’ plantations thrive as modern tourist attractions, it is the ones left abandoned that keep the most secrets" It is implied by Zeke that the Plantations are being used as the main base of the Militia. St. Ignatius "An unstable foundation means this historic church is always in need of repair. The city's most crucial main utility lines run through the property, complicating construction efforts for decades." Ville Cochon "With its sidewalk cafes and renovated condos, this is where New Marais' middle and upper-classes live and play. Ville Cochon is also famous for its red light district. As one of the major ports in North America, it's enjoyed an insatiable demand for adult entertainment as sailors, traders, migrants, and others constantly flowed through the city." St. Charles Cemetery "The city's oldest and largest cemetery, St. Charles was expanded after the Civil War and the cholera outbreak of the mid 1800s. Today, there are many stories buried beneath its grounds." In the game, several Swamp Monsters can be found there along with several Militia and a chopper. The Swamps The area where the Corrupted first emerged, a small community built on swampland, now home to an outpost built by the Militia to make sure no more monsters come out of the swamp. Also the home of Nix before the Militia took over and killed everyone, possibly hunting for her. Destruction In an IGN article the developers responded to some questions. One of the questions was about Cole's effect on the city. "IGN AU: How persistent is that destruction? Joe Ishikura: We actually have two answers for that, because a lot of stuff in the main storyline; we wanted to make sure that the choices really mattered, so we actually have persistent changes in the environment, but for the most part, for things like verandas, or that warehouse that you can knock down, we actually had an internal debate for a little while – do we this persistent? I guess it's more real, but at the end of the day the thing that we kept coming back to is – which one's more fun? And I think it's actually just way more fun if, after you leave for a little bit and you come back, you get to knock down that warehouse again and again and again. It's so much fun to do! Ken Schramm: To summarize that whole viewpoint on persistent versus not, here's how it breaks down. If it's a choice of yours and a Karmic choice - for example, one of the trailers you've seen the trolley running into that building, when Nix tells you to do that – that building will be permanently scarred throughout the game. However, if it wasn't a Karmic choice - you've seen the Behemoth coming down the street and it's breaking all that stuff; that's not your choice, and that will eventually be rebuilt. That's the differentiation. " This is not actually particularly accurate, since some storyline destruction unrelated to Karmic choices, like The Beast destroying the dockyard cranes in Flood Town, is never repaired. Maps Of New Marais Infamous_2_Dead_Drop_map_west_island_2.jpg|Swamp Village 300px-Infamous_map_1_v4.jpg|Ville Cochon infamous_map_2.jpg|Ascension Parish infamous_map_3_v2.jpg|Flood Town infamous_map_4.jpg|Gas Works BlastShardsMap.jpg|All 5 districts of New Marais Trivia * In the Graphic Comic Cutscene trailer, Cole mentions a flood in New Marais, which is a reference to the devastating flood of Hurricane Katrina, seeing as how New Marais is based on New Orleans. ** On an interesting note, "Marais" is French for "Marsh" or "Swamp," thus New Marais means "New Swamp," further relating the City to New Orleans. * In an interview about the game, the developers described New Marais as the "Most likely city in the world to get stabbed." * Unlike Empire City, nobody uses the bridges in New Marais as they are full of junk. * In Festival of Blood, the entire City is decorated for Pyre Night. Also, some locations such as Zeke's First Hideout in New Marais is completely cleared off; the Rebel Outpost's guard towers are gone and the location Cole rescued Kuo from after becoming a Conduit is cleared of the Vermaak 88 pods.Torn. Infamous 2. ** Also, in Festival Of Blood, the water is higher than in the regular game. * On USTV, it is stated that the flood happened in 2004, but Cole says he went to New Marais four years ago, but it is currently 2011 in-game. * Many people call St. Ignatius "The Cathedral." * It appears that New Marais is a victim to extreme weather, as seen in the mission "Death Toll," when the city is struck by a powerful thunderstorm. References es:New Marais ja:ニューマレー Category:Locations in Infamous 2 Category:Cities